One-shot:birthday
by vanilla G
Summary: The RRB grew up to be an adult. Ok no more Rowdyruff boys. It is Rebel Reaper Bridget. They have heritance of their own. During the 10th birthday, a green boy decided, he want something different this time...credit to macciii@devianart


**my first one-shot. Hope ya like it**

 **For My Birthday**

"Enough practice for today" the man said. Means ordering me to stop my practice. I have bean punching this steel punching bag for hours. Well, yes i'm exhausted.

"Sir!" I called for him. He turned to me. Emerald green eyes met lime green said i had my mom's eyes.

"What is it Brass?" He always stood tall and strong fearing his enemy.

I looked to see my cousins. They have not yet finished. Usually, mine is always the last, "why so early?"

"Let's just say, i'm in good mood today" he turned back, "let's head home first" i followed him. He is a tall man. My height only reaching his waist.A build up man actually. Looking at him wearing the fit t-shirt will make every lady fall for him. He had star like tattoo on his forehead.

I didn't say a word while putting on my grey coloured bobble hat. I pulled my green sweater to cover me from the coldness. I always hate this place. Talking about armies. When i get inside 'his' black ferrari car, he start to drive. Never said a word. Always as quiet as this. He didn't even glanced to me.

This cause me to drag my attention to the street. He stopped the car due to the red light. Allowing me to see a better sight of people walking. I softened my eyes as i saw a mother walking hand in hand with her son. They looked so happy...yeah...i miss my mom. I wonder...does she miss me?

"Butch" a sudden voice appeared all of sudden.

"Brick dude, how many times do i have to tell you? Stop hacking my car to communicate. You can just call me instead" he answered the voice.

"First of all, you always hacked my helicop, second of all, you never turn on your phone" the voice answered back, "anyway, just to remind you, we have a meeting tonight. Usual place" with that, the voice gone.

"Tsch" he groaned, i know he kept his best to not to curse in front of me, he glanced to me...finally, "tomorrow's your birthday, i've bought you something" he drive with his right hand while his left hand tried to reach a present from the back. He gave it to me. A box wrapped with green covers, "happy 10th birthday"

"Thank you sir" i look at it.

"Welcome"

I pulled of the wrapping slowly and neatly revealing a huge box. A virtual Reality glasses, "like it?" He grinned, "you can use that to train in your room whenever i'm out" he turned the wheel to the left.

"Yeah...it's the newest version" i said hardly interestes.

"C'mon! What's with that face?"

"Nothing..."

Suddenly i realized that we have arrived home. It is a huge house. Well when you live with other two family, of course it's huge, "Brass" he called for me. But, i quickly ran into the house straight to my room.

Butch's pov

I just stared as the boy makes his way into the house leaving his present behind. He doesn't need keys. Because the house has sensors and only the six of us allowed to enter and the one we allowes to. I sigh and took his present. Need to talk to him.

I walk inside and to his room, "Brass...may i come in?" It took a few minutes before the door opened itself. I saw him sitting on his bed. I walked inside and sit beside him, "you left something" i put the present behind him.

He then pointed to his shelves. I looked, "you gave me that every year...but only the versions are re newed"

Ok that hurts. It's true. But, i just want him to be happy. He always loved these things, "ok Brass, don't be a bad boy here" he turned his head away from me putting down his hand, "don't give me that face young man. If you don't like it this time, what is it that you want?"

He turned to me with the lime green eyes filled with hope. Remind me to someone, "for this birthday...i want...to see...my mom"

I widened my eyes. This is a first. He never asked such things, "Brass, you can't. Anything but that"

"Please sir..." he got off his bed then kneeled in front of me, "please...i desired her touch...i longed for her kiss...i want to be hugged by a woman who had given birth to me..." he raised his head. His eyes are watery, "i am jealous of my friends being fetch by their mom...while i have never remembered who she is"

Admitted to it, i've missed her too. But, it's too risky, "No" i answered coldly.

"Please" he begged, "please...papa.."

Brass's pov

"Please" i begged, "please..." i decided to call him the title he might have forgot, "..papa"

I didnt dare to look and lowered my gaze. But i heard him stand and walked to my door. My door then was closed. Then, i knew, he'd left me. My tears dropped to the floor. I just asked him one thing. I'd never ask him anything...only one thing. And he couldn't fulfilled it.

I punched the floor as my tears kept falling. I gritted my teeth, "so much... so much of being a son of the head of armies on land...so much to inherit the ability to produce ogre arms... so much to be a forer family"

My body rise and i walked to the bathroom to clean myself and maybe get some sleep somehow. After a hot shower, i went out and turning on the tv. Yes my room have a tv of my own. I dried my hair while watching the wrestling program on air.

"Today! We will witness as our five years champion KAORU MATSUBARA defeat the great panda mask!"

I cheered along the audience in the program. Kaoru Matsubara is very cool! She's a female but she can fight really nice. She has an hour glass body wearing the onepiece swimsuit and a mask. She had raven hair like mine and her eyes are lime green. I love her smirk. Somehow, i felt a connection to her.

Butch's pov

I peeked into my son's room. He's watching the program again. He's cheering for her again...see Brass, i always let you see your mom...every single day...

* * *

 **i might write a sequel if people are wiling to read**

 **Review if you want sequel hehe**


End file.
